1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seasoning which is alkaline.
2. Background Art
As is well known, soy sauce, miso (fermented salty soybean paste), mirin (sweet sake), sauce and sweetener are acid having a pH of 4 to 6, and used as a cooking material to synthetically control the taste of food.
The prior seasonings above described control the taste of food mainly. In other words, they are used to season food materials, but not have the effect to improve the texture of cooked food which is a feeling experienced when the food is put in the mouth.
Recently, enzymatically modified seasonings to improve the texture of food as the main purpose have been developed. However, in case that an enzymatically modified seasoning is used, there is a problem that the prior seasoning above described must be also used.
Furthermore, in case that food materials containing fibrous protein as a main component are cooked, the essential nutrient components of the food materials are lost because dripping occurs in the thawing process or the heating process.